Yugara Uchiha
Yuraga Uchiha was born on January 15 in an unknown town after the 4th Great Shinobi War. After which his parents were no longer afraid of hiding so they took him to the Village of Yamagakure. He is now considered a missing-nin and is one of the last members of the Uchiha Clan. 'Background' Yuraga was born to both Yuru Uchiha and Lissu Kazemte sometime after the 4th war. His parents were both formerly from Konohagakure, Yuru a Jōnin and member of the Uchiha clan fell in love and married a woman named Lissu. Since she was not a member of his clan they frowned upon and disapproved of their marriage, so Yuru decided to live with lissu in a house outside of the Uchiha community. The clan started to forget about him and after a while was pretty much considered an outsider of the clan. On the day Itachi Uchiha massacred the entire clan Yuru was fast asleep with his wife on the other side of the village safe from the ongoing conflict. After hearing of what had happened Yuru fearing for him and his wife's safety took her and they both fled the village. They spent the next few years in a small town changing their names out fear of someone hunting them down. Then Lissu had became pregnant with Yuraga and soon he was born. He spent his first 3 years of life in that small town until his parents began to hear rumors of the Uchiha reforming in Yamagakure. They went to go live their hoping Yuraga would grow up with some people of his clan and thankfully they were welcomed to stay in the village. At the age of 5 he was placed in the Yamagakure ninja academy hoping he would become a great shinobi. At the same time his parents gave birth to his sister Yoko. He was frequently bullied and beat up by some of the other students, although for some reason he would never fight back. He has few friends and was more of a loner, one day while being bullied by some kids a young boy came and told them to back off. The kids enraged by the young boy started to attacked but the boy using awesome moves of agility subdued all of them, that boys name was Toketzu Uchiha. Toketzu told Yuraga that he looks like a cool guy and that he wanted to be his friend. From then on the kids left Yuraga alone because they were afraid of Toketzu. He got a dog and loved it a lot but it didn't last long and died, hurting Yuraga greatly. His mom then gave birth again to his twin brothers, but due to birth defects one of them died during child birth. Since Toketzu was older he graduated before Yuraga did but by then the he was older and was able to defend himself. He would soon graduate and start his life as a shinobi of Yamagakure. 'Appearance' Yuraga possesses the same black hair and onyx eyes nearly all the members of the Uchiha clan had possessed. His hair is not really that long and the length of it goes down to about a little passed his eyes and its kind of wavy and a bit curly. His eyes always have this boring dull look in them, although that's if you even get to see them since most of the time his eyes are covered up by his bangs. Hes kind of small for his age being shorter the most other males. During his time at the academy he wore the standard black uniform all students were required to wear. Once he became a Genin his outfit consisted of a plain long sleeve, Black shirt. He also wore white pants with a shuriken holster on his right leg. After learning Flame Release: Dragon Burning Whip he wore bandages on his right hand from his knuckles to his elbow to heal his wounds from using the technique. He wore the Yamagakure headband on a black cloth which kept his hair out of his face so now his eyes were no visible. During the Chūnin Exams Arc he wore a short sleeved black shirt, with gray shorts and bandages on wrapped around right hand. After becoming a Chūnin his outfit changed. He again wore a long sleeve black shirt, but over it he wore a red short sleeved 1 with a high collar. He wore dark grey pants with this as well, and continued to wear bandages on his hand now wearing 1 on both hands. In part 2 he seems to be a little taller and somewhat more muscular. his hair has grown to about shoulder length which he keeps his bangs from covering his eyes. His outfit changed completely he now where's what looks like a japanese Kimono. The top has a white under shirt with a dark navy blue over it tied really tight. The bottom which to some looks like a dress is actually part of the japanese kimono is a greyish color and under he wears black pants. His right hand he wears bandages yet again, and he wears an arm guard which is black with grey plates on his left hand On his forehead he wears bandages in stead of his former headband, and on his head he wears a japanese rice hat which covers his eyes. To finish he brought a katana with a red hilt with him everywhere he went. After his battle with Toketzu his outfit changed since his original was destroyed. He now wears a Short Sleeved Black V neck Shirt, and Under he wears a plain white shirt. He wears black pants and a white sash belt to tie his shirt and pants together. Over this he usaully wears a light grey robe which covers his whole body down to his knee's and finally had his sword with a black holder. His hair now has nothing holding it up so it now covers his eyes like when he was little. 'Personality' At a young age Yuraga was a very quite and shy child only talking to those he felt comfortable with. He was frequently bullied by other students normally because he was quite, making him the perfect target for the bullies. He refused to fight them believing that fighting would only make things worse. He never wanted to be a ninja it was his fathers dream for him to be a true Uchiha. Once he met Toketzu he started to talk more and was more confident thanks to his friend. When his mother was pregnant with triplets he was overjoyed to have Siblings, and when the death of one of the baby's during child birth happened it killed him on the inside.Then the death of his dog opo caused more pain in him, he then started to bottle all of his feelings. On the outside he seems like he doesn't care about anything he always has the same boring look in his eyes and always keeps a straight face. To almost everyone it looks like he has no emotion, since he doesn't like opening up to people only do so with a select few. While he looks like he doesn't care, on the inside he cares to much about everything. With everything that's happen to him has caused like a big darkness to grow inside of him and not letting it out makes it even worse, thanks to Toketzu he is able to talk about is problems so the darkness doesn't take hold of him. In part 2 he started acting like he did before he met Toketzu, After he learned that Toketzu was alive his personality changed. He acts quiet and you can never tell what he is thinking. He has a dull look on his face all the time and it looks like he has no emotion. The only real friend he has is Hyimirue Takana and even with him he keeps his emotions hidden. He is more mature then he use to be in part 1. During his second encounter with Sageru Uzumaki he refused to know him or acknowledge him at all and even in his defeat he still didn't show any respect for Sageru. He Doesn't show respect for you unless you can prove you live for a worthy cause. He has grown to hate the Uchiha's even though he is from the clan to the point where he no longer considers himself on of them. During battles he stays calm and doesn't show any emotion even if hurt similar to another Itachi Uchiha. He doesn't respect his opponent even if they trample all over him. He's not afraid to admit when he is beaten or outmatched and will walk away from a fight if need be. His goal has become to find his long lost friend Toketzu Uchiha and gain enough power to help him destroy Yamagakure. He isn't evil he just does what he needs to do whether its good or bad is irrelevant, he just does whatever helps him with his goal. After he learns the truth from Toketzu his goals have changed completely. He now searches for a new purpose in life, and is now proud to be an Uchiha thanks to Toketzu. He now tries to be a little nicer to people, and will even save strangers if he feels it is the right thing to do. He wants to make up for how he acted and has given up on his goal to destroy Yamagakure since he learned they were actually right. He has no hate within him now so he is a little nicer then use to be. 'Abilities' Although he did about average in his classes in the academy and on his graduation exam, he is actually a genius. He is a great shinobi who is advanced for his age. The only reason he did average in the academy was because he didn't apply him self he could have but wasn't motivated to so nobody knows how high his skills are. The only ones who knew his true potential are Toketzu and Techi. His Chakra is incredibly high more then most people and after the time skip has grown even more reaching incredible levels most do not have. His skills are really high being able to do things that Jōnin have trouble learning even though he is younger then them. After the timeskip his abilities have improved so much since he went through some of the toughest training. The entire time skip he had spent training from different masters in many different forms of combat. Kenjutsu Hyimirue Takana one of the best swordsmen of the world has been training him in the art of sword fighting. Using his sword in battle has become one of the things he uses the most. He is extremely skilled in this art being able to slash an opponent 16 times before they even see the blade come out. He created his own style that works for him, which consist of quick slashes and using 1 hand. He is one of the best swordsmen out their thanks to his mentors teachings. He can take down attackers with only his sword and without killing them by slashing at the vital spots. He has become so amazing with a sword that Hyimirue who had been called The Left Hand Of Steel, has given Yuraga the name The Right Hand Of Steel saying that he earned his name because of his high skill of Kenjutsu. He can face even the greatest sword masters in the world and fight them to a stand still. He is now able to wield the unbreakable cursed blade kihaku which is said only few can wield, making an excellent addition to his tools. Taijutsu While when he was little he chose not to fight he actually knows good degree of taijutsu. He learned basic maneuvers in the academy while his father being a great taijutsu expert taught him advanced techniques. He is a moderate fighter not an expert or anything, but he is about the same as other shinobi. Ninjutsu He can perform various types of basic Jutsus that he learned in the academy. such as the Body Replacement Technique, and the Transformation Technique. He has become very proficient at using Shadow Clone Technique to the point where it barely cost chakra, he uses them alot as helpers. He can even use the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique with ease. Shurikenjutsu He is a master of the Shurikenjutsu, being able to hit things with complete accuracy. He can throw shuriken and kunai in a flash of speed that make them seem like a blur when in motion, he can throw them almost instantly without giving the enemy time to attack. He can perform the Manipulated Shuriken Technique and his sharingan makes him more proficient at it. He is also able to use the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades and is quite good at it. During the Chūnin Exams Arc he used the Fūma Shuriken. He could use metal wire to use the Manipulated Fūma Shuriken Technique. He can create shadow clones of both types of shuriken. He can also use wire string for traps and other things. After the time skip he began to use summoing scrolls to contain his shuriken and other ninja tools or had some hidden in his sleeves. Nature Transformation Even though hes just a Genin he can perform The signature Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique of the Uchiha clan showing that he has great skill. He is also able to utilize the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and he managed to create his own techniqu the Fire Release: Dragon Burning Whip a great feat for a Genin, but he is still learning how to use it. During the time between his 2 and 3 exam he learned had to use Wind Release While training with Techi he learned how to use Chakra Flow to charge his weapons with his chakra natures, being able to use both wind and fire. He has now mastered both Wind and Fire Chakra natures. Thanks to his sharingan he was able to copy some Lightning Release technique's. He also copied Yang Release: Chakra Covering and can do it but with great diffulty since he doesnt have any experience with Yang Release. Imperfect Sage Mode During his training with the Bats in the kyowaki caves he learned how to gather nature chakra but he is not good at it so he uses a summoned bat to gather the senjutsu energy for him. He has somehow learned how to use Sage Mode,which increase's his physical strength,speed,durability and listening power greatly,it also strengthens his ninjutsu,genjutsu and taijutsu however sadly he can do only the imperfect Sage-mode and which he is able to keep up for only five minutes. Later He was able create multiple senjutsu and also extended his sage mode timing from five minutes to ten minutes. Once he runs out of senjutsu, the bat who gathers it from him needs a small break but then can start doing it again. Although he currently has no means of attaining sage mode. Dojutsu Sharingan After nearly being killed during one of his first missions he activated his sharingan. When he first used it, it only had one tomoe in each eye. He was able to see the movement of his enemies hands better as he fought them, he was able to fight evenly in a kunai fight against a higher ranked shinobi. At an unknown time his sharingan gained a second tomoe giving him the abilities to predict movements, and to copy the Jutsus of others. Thanks to this he is also able to learn things at a faster pace then most people. Finally during his fight with Heriko his sharingan fully developed. He is now able to use it to its fullest extent by copying all jutsu, and predicting movements and seeing things that are normal eyes couldn't. He can even perform Genjutsu such as Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, although he doesn't use his sharingan if he doesn't think you worth it. His sharingan has improved his fighting style especially with his sword, he is incredible at close range fighting thanks to it. Mangekyō Sharingan After the having no choice but to kill Toketzu his best friend, he had awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. He currently has not gained an Abilities from using it. Summoning Technique He had the bat king living inside him which temporailty gave him the ability to summon bats from the Kyouwaki caves. He has recently lost this abilitiy due to Toketzu removing him from inside Yuraga. 'Chakra Sensing' Even without sage mode Yuraga can sense chakra using the Chakra Sensing Technique however it doesn't have much range as sage mode,still he is quite good at this technique being able to sense chakra and life force of any person within his range.Yuraga learns this technique shortly after his defeat at Sageru's hands.He was able to see sageru's chakra and expressed it by saying he has never seen such warm,bright and huge chakra ever in his lifetime. Other Skills He is fast and can jump and and perform great moves of speed and agility, his speed is really fast people can see it, to them he just disappears. Although those with the sharingan can track his movements. He has some of the best reflexes out their being able to dodge many attacks and his sharingan even increase that by alot more. Thanks to training from the bats, he can use echolocation and has almost sonar like vision. He learned how to do jutsu with 1 hand but it is difficult. Due to enhancements his left arm and right leg are really strong and durable. He studied with the 6 Kami's and learned poweful jutsu that only they know. He can perform the Kami issanni which grants his body the ability to move extreme speeds in a dash instantly, but he relys on his own speed and not on this jutsu. After his battle with Kuchinawa he has the ability to be immune to common poisons. 'Plot' Part 1 ' Beginning of a Shinobi Arc' Yuraga Uchiha has just became a Genin, and meets his new team. He has trouble getting along with his new team mates Heriko, and Shiyu. He meets his new Jōnin Sensei Techi who tells them they have 1 final test. He gives them a final exam which they past after realizing they have to work together to pass. After a couple of missions the team goes on their first C rank mission. They get assaulted by thugs, and Yuraga and Heriko have to battle 2 Chūnin who are trying to kill them. They fail even after Yuraga awakens his Sharingan, only to be saved by Techi. They go home with Heriko's and Yuraga's friendship having improved a bit. Pain Of Loss Arc 6 months after the last arc, Yuraga and his team still have problems. He has also started a relationship with Iyubi. and Toketzu has asked Yuraga to come with him on a High ranked mission unofficially. They were assigned to escort a VIP back to the village. The ninja who escorted the VIP up to the rendezvous point turns out to be an enemy ninja, who was waiting to kill the VIP and Them all in one swoop with a well placed Explosive Tag. Yuraga and Toketzu battle it out with the enemy Shinobi and Yuraga shows off his new skills. They end up succeeding in the mission, but get in an argument which still nobody knows what it was about. They stop talking, and 1 day Yuraga finds out Toketzu died on a mission. He with a few others attends the funeral, and him and Heriko's friendship grows. Chūnin Exams Arc 1 Year after Toketzu supposed death, Yuraga and the rest of Team Techi are told they are ready for the Chūnin Exams. The enter the exams which was held in Sungakure that year, they have trouble during the first exam but were able to see through the deception that exam had for them. The second exam is a survival test which was held in the Desert, they spent 3 days out their and came across trouble but were able to pass that 1 as well. The next test would take place weeks from then, during that time Yuraga learned from techi on how to use wind nature. He entered the final exam and was the only 1 from his team to have passed and he became a Chūnin an official true ninja. The Truth One day Yuraga overheard some ANBU talking about Toketzu and realized that something was wrong. He met with Kito Toketzu's mentor who explains how Toketzu's death was a lie and he fled the village after they tried to kill him from being to powerful. Soon Kito was killed for trying to flee the village and Yuraga finally understood he must leave and find Toketzu. On his way he killed a Chūnin, and was confronted by his team when he decided to go back and kill the Yamakage. After beating both his teammates he finds the yamakage and attacks only to realize he was under a Genjutsu of an ANBU. The ANBU chases Yuraga onto a cliff where Yuraga supposedly died having both his leg and arm ripped off after an explosion and plunged into a lake below flowing down it. Part 2 Search For Toketzu Arc He had survived the final Arc of part 1 and was saved by some old men who are learning incredible jutsu. He met with the bats and learned how to summon them. He soon met Hyimirue, who taught him the art of Kenjutsu making him an expert. They search for Hyimirue's son and run into the ANBU that tried to kill him in Yamagakure. He learns the location of Toketzu and finds him. They enter in a battle where Yuraga has no choice but to kill him. He awakens his Mangekyō Sharingan. He then buries Toketzu under the lake they fought on. Him and Hyimiru decide to part ways. He then gains the ability to wield kihaku a cursed blade. He then goes on a new journey to find a new purpose. 'Stats' Stats {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="border-collapse:collapse; border-color:black;" border="1" cellpadding="1" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Name' | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Summary' | align="center" style="background:black;"|'Status' |- |'Destined Clash ! Yuraga Uchiha vs Sageru Uzumaki'|| Yuraga meets a new ninja who might be a little to much for him .||''Failure'' |- |- |'Rematch Uchiha vs Uzumaki !'|| Yuraga ans Sageru have a rematch with both having new abilities .||''Failure.'' |- |- |'Sageru vs Yuraga: Battle of Bloodlines!!'|| Yuraga and Sageru clash yet again.||''Closed'' |- |- |'Red-Eyed Monsters: The Undead Rise'|| Yuraga faces Kiba another Uchiha for the first time.||''Draw'' |- |- |'The Hiden Thief vs The Sharingan Sage'|| Yuraga gets into yet another fight with a stranger||''In Progress'' |- |- |'The Lurkers in the Darkness: Legless Reptiles versus Flying Mammals'|| Yuraga possessor of the Bat King faces a slithering snake.||''In Progress'' |- 'Creation and Concept' Yuraga is loosely based on my life. I wanted to create a character with who i could voice how i feel about life. The way he acts around people is how i am, were both loners. Category:Sharingan Category:Uchiha Clan